


Untitled YugKook (Yugyeom x Jungkook)

by jjpgyeom



Series: GOT7 Mpreg [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Family, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, JJ Project - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, NamJin happens, Romance, SeokBum are exes, Teenage Pregnancy, jinkook are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: Jungkook tells his older brother he’s pregnant and it doesn't go so well.





	Untitled YugKook (Yugyeom x Jungkook)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this horrible story a few years ago, so please excuse my cringy writing. The summary doesn't make any sense, but that was all I can think of, lol. And I could not for the life of me think of a title, so this is as good as it's going to get, lol. The story is not very realistic, but I am a sucker for a happy ending. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for any type of errors! Comment!

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung! Calm down!”

“Calm down? You want me to calm down?! How can I calm down when my baby brother just told me he is pregnant?!” Seokjin shouts from the other side of the room. “Who is he?”

“Who?” Jungkook ask tilting his head to the side.

“Don’t play dumb with me. Who’s the piece of shit that didn’t use a condom?”

Jungkook didn’t say anything. Once his hyung finds out who the father of his baby is he is going to flip.

Seokjin gave Jungkook a sharp look. “Jeon Jungkook. Who is the piece of shit that got you pregnant?”

Jungkook shook his head, “No one.”

The elder scoffed. “What are you, the Virgin Mary? You can’t just get pregnant without the second party.”

“Hyung, it’s nobody. It was a one night stand.”

“One night stand?!” Seokjin shrieked. “You are too young to be having one night stands. Hell, you are too young to be having sex! Jungkook you better tell who the father is before I go to your school and ask every male. You know I’ll do it. Not just me, but also Yoongi. And you know how protective he is of you.” He threatens his younger brother.

Jungkook gasps. No. Not Yoongi. He is going to kill him! There was this one time when he was fourteen, some boy from his class asked him out and he said yes. Jungkook was excited for his first date and he was even more excited since the boy who asked him out was the boy he has had a crush on for years. However, things didn’t go as smoothly as he thought they would. Before him and Junhong–his date–could even leave the house Yoongi threatened Junhong and that he better not force Jungkook to do anything.

The date went well, but with Seokjin and Yoongi calling him every five minutes, they both decided to just cut the date short. He and Junhong both thought it was best for them to just stay friends. Jungkook didn’t want to stay just friends, but he knew that Yoongi and Seokjin would be grilling Junhong all the time. So he let his first relationship end before it could even start.

Seokjin saw the horrified look on the younger’s face and smirked. “You better tell me who the father is before I tell Yoongi.”

Jungkook sighed in defeat. “Okay, I’ll tell you, but promise me you won’t get mad when I tell you.”

Seokjin smiles in triumph. “We’ll see.”

“Hyung!”

“Fine, I won’t, just tell me.”

Jungkook took a deep breath before opening his mouth. “Kim Yugyeom.”Jungkook stares up at his older brother waiting for some type of reaction.

“Kim Yugyeom. As in Im Jaebum’s little cousin Yugyeom?” Seokjin asked after a moment of silence.

Jungkook gave a small nod.

Seokjin stared at his little brother with an empty look on his face. He doesn’t how to feel. First, his little brother tells him that he is pregnant. Second, the father of baby, the son of a bitch that got his precious little brother pregnant is Kim Yugyeom, the cousin of Im Jaebum. Jaebum, the bastard who stole his heart and broke it into a million pieces, he swore that he was never, ever going to cross paths with that asshole ever again. The bastard left him for one of Seokjin’s good (ex) friends, Park Jinyoung.

“Hyung…” Jungkook weakly called out noticing how quiet his hyung is being.

Seokjin sighs. This is not about him; this is about his little brother and the baby that is growing inside of him. “Okay.” He said walking over to his little brother and taking a seat beside him. “Look, Jungkook. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I just, I just I told mom and dad that I would take care of you and make sure that nothing bad happened to you.” He began taking Jungkook’s hands and holding onto them. “I’m not mad at you, first of all. I’m disappointed.”

Jungkook hung his head down in shame. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“No need to be sorry. No one is at fault here. Well, only that little shit Yugyeom for not wearing a condom.” Seokjin lies for he can make his little brother feel a little better.

“Hyung! Don’t call Yugyeom like that!” Jungkook shouts pulling his hands away from Seokjin.

“Yah!” The elder shouts back. “I can call him whatever I want! And don’t raise your voice at your elder!” He scolded smacking Jungkook’s arm.

Jungkook pouts, “Hyung that hurt.”

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Oh shut up. You have been in more pain than that.”

“Like what?” The younger questions.

“When you had sex.”

Jungkook nodded at Seokjin’s words. “It did hurt at the beginning. Then Yugyeom said it would feel better and it did!”

Seokjin stares at Jungkook who is smiling innocently at him. _He is not ready to be a parent._

 

* * *

 

Seokjin was going to have longer talk with Jungkook, but decided it was best for them to talk more the next day. Since Jungkook needs to get as much rest as possible and Seokjin got a headache and didn’t want to deal with anymore news whether it was bad or good.

The next day Seokjin woke up at six o’ clock to get ready for work and prepare some breakfast for him and Jungkook. Today is Saturday Jungkook doesn’t go to school and Seokjin has a late shift at the grocery store he works at.

The elder walks out of his room after he freshened himself up to go to the kitchen when he hears something coming from the restroom by Jungkook’s room. He was going to ignore it thinking that it was just Jungkook using the restroom, but he stopped on his tracks when he heard gagging noises. He rushes over to the restroom and pushes the door open to find Jungkook bent over the toilet throwing up like his life depends on it. Seokjin sighs walking over to his brother bending down a little to rub the younger’s back.

“Are you okay?” Seokjin ask after Jungkook was done.

Jungkook weakly nods, flushing the toilet and grabbing some toilet paper to wipe his mouth, “Thank you, hyung.” He gave Seokjin a tiny smile.

“It’s fine.” Seokjin smiles back at him.

After getting Jungkook in the shower to get him clean, Seokjin walks into the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Before he could open the refrigerator the house phone rang making him jump in shock. “Damn. That thing scares me every time it rings.” He mutters walking over to the phone that is hanging on the wall. “Hello?” He answers with a bored tone. He didn’t plan on talking to anybody this morning other than Jungkook. Who the hell calls this early on a Saturday morning anyway? _Hoseok, that’s who._

 _“Hello, is Jungkook home?”_  The person on the other line asks.

Seokjin raises an eyebrow. “Yes, he is. May I ask who is calling?”

The person on the other sighs. _“He is? Oh, thank God.”_

“Of course he is home. Its Saturday where else would he be. Now answer my question: who are you?” He asks again, not liking how the other ignored him.

 _“Yugyeom. Who are you?”_ The other–Yugyeom–ask.

 _Oh, no condom guy._ Seokjin thinks. He scoffs not believing what they just asked him. “Who am I? I’m Jungkook’s older brother, Seokjin.”

The line goes quiet and Seokjin hears a low. _“Shit.”_

“Yeah, that’s right, shit. Who did you think would answer the damn phone of six in the morning?” Seokjin demanded.

 _“Well, I called and texted Jungkook, but he never picked up. So I called the house phone.”_ Yugyeom answers, having no reaction to Seokjin’s tone.

After Seokjin and Jungkook talked, the elder took away the younger’s phone forbidding him to contact Yugyeom until Seokjin meets him.

“I took away his phone last night.”

 _“He told you.”_ It was more of a statement rather than a question.

“Yes, yes he did.”

Yugyeom sighs. _“C-Can I go over and see him?”_  He hesitantly asks.

Seokjin doesn’t say anything for bit debating whether he should let the kid come over. “Yes you can. But come over at around nine. Jungkook needs to eat and have more rest. He woke up earlier than he normally does.” He curses himself for telling Yugyeom more information than he should have.

 _“He did? Why? What happen? Is he and baby okay?”_ Seokjin could hear the worry in Yugyeom’s tone.

“Morning sickness,” came his blunt answer.

_“Oh.”_

“Yeah, “oh,” that is what happens when you get pregnant. He is going to have to deal with that for a while. Thanks to you,” Seokjin practically yells. He doesn’t care if Jungkook could hear him or not. The kid deserves to be yelled at for getting his little brother pregnant. Hell, Jungkook deserves to be _screamed_ at for having sex at such a young age. Yugyeom is not the only as fault for not wearing a condom, but Jungkook as well for having sex! That is what Seokjin hates about unplanned and teen pregnancies, that they blame the guy for not wearing a condom. Um, hello, why did they have sex in the first place? It’s not just the guys fault, but the other person as well.

 _“I’m so—”_ Seokjin didn’t let him finish.

“Look, I don’t need your apology. What I need is for you to get here when I tell you to and bring your mom, dad, or whoever for I can talk to them. Both of you fucked up big time.” With that Seokjin hung up the phone not brothering to let Yugyeom to reply.

“I’m so fucking done with teenagers.”

 

* * *

 

After he (rudely) hung up on Yugyeom he made some breakfast for, called work asking if he can have the day off (which he got, since his boss’s son has a crush on him) and had to stop himself from throwing up many times after Jungkook threw up all over the table. (Seokjin cooked some ham and eggs, the smell sent Jungkook throwing up as soon as he stepped into the kitchen. They ended up having cereal for breakfast, the elder didn’t want to make anything else and have Jungkook vomit all over it. And guess who had to clean the table? “Fuck my life.”)

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Is the first thing Seokjin says as soon as he opens the front door.

There on the other side of the door stood a nervous looking Yugyeom behind an awkward smiling Jinyoung holding the hand of a blank face Jaebum.

“We are here to talk about Yugyeom and Jungkook.” Jaebum said staring right into Seokjin’s heated glare.

“I said to bring your fucking parents.” Seokjin barked at Yugyeom.

“Th-They’re out of town,” Yugyeom stuttered.

Seokjin sighs. “Whatever. Just get inside.” He says walking off, leaving the door open.

 

* * *

 

Awkward.

That is the only word to describe what this situation feels like.

Seokjin and Jungkook are sitting on the love seat and in front of them sat Yugyeom, Jinyoung, and Jaebum on the long couch.

Seokjin has his arms crossed over his chest glaring over at the trio in front of him. Jungkook is biting his lower lip, glancing back and forth to his older brother and the trio. Yugyeom has his eyes on his fingers, not wanting to meet the piercing gaze of Seokjin. Jinyoung has a nervous smile on his lips. While Jaebum has a blank face like as if he doesn’t want to be there.

“So, Yugyeom,” Seokjin began staring right at the younger. “When did you and Jungkook become friends or whatever you guys are?”

Yugyeom glanced up at Seokjin before clearing this throat. “Um, we, uh, have class together.”

“So you are just classmates then?”

“At first, but then we got paired to do a project, then we became friends.”

Seokjin nodded. “When did you two start dating?”

“Um, about eight months ago.”

“When did you two get intimate?”

“Hyung!” Jungkook’s eyes widen, a blush making his way onto his cheeks.

“What?” Seokjin snapped at him.

“You don’t need to know that!” Jungkook snapped back at him.

Seokjin scoffed, “Really? I don’t? I think I have every right to know since you are pregnant.”

Jungkook shut his mouth.

Yugyeom cleared his throat once Seokjin’s eyes were back on him. “Well, about after six months. We didn’t have sex until the seventh month.”

“Without a condom?”

“I wore one, but I guess it broke.”

Seokjin clicked his tongue. “You guess it broke?”

“Y-Yes.”

The room fell into a heavy silence. Yugyeom wanted to leave and hide under his blankets, but he couldn’t obviously. He has to be here for Jungkook and the baby. He didn’t want to be like one of those guys who leave once the find out their lover is pregnant. He wants to be a good father to his unborn child and wants to go through every step with Jungkook during this pregnancy.

“What do you plan to do?” Seokjin broke the silence glancing over at the younger male.

Yugyeom gulped. “Well, I plan to get job first of all and help Jungkook on whatever he needs. I haven’t really thought it through yet, but I’ll think of something.” He confidently answered.

Seokjin nodded satisfied with the answer. “Okay, that sounds good. I’m glad you are staying by Jungkook’s side and not abandoning him.” He sent Yugyeom a small smile. “But that doesn’t mean I like you, I don’t like you, at all.”

Yugyeom hung his head low. “I understand.”

Jinyoung turned to Yugyeom and took hold of his hand to comfort the younger.

“Don’t be so hard on him.” Jaebum said, lazily staring at Seokjin.

Seokjin snapped his head to Jaebum’s direction. “What?”

“I said: don’t be so hard on him.”

Seokjin scoffed. “I’ll do whatever I want.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes.

Seokjin glared at his ex-boyfriend.

Jungkook bit his lip and stared between his hyung and Jaebum. He knows that Seokjin hates Jaebum with a fiery passion, but he doesn’t want them to fight. He wants them to get along. That is one of the reasons why he and Yugyeom began talking to each other, for they can get them back to being friends.

They once again sat in silence all of them not knowing what to say. Jungkook wants to sit with Yugyeom and snuggle up next to his larger frame. Yugyeom wants to have Jungkook in his arms and rub circles on his flat stomach. Jinyoung wants to leave, he didn’t even want to come, but Jaebum practically dragged him out of the house. He doesn’t want to be under the same roof as Seokjin, it’s not because he hates him; he actually loves him (as friend of course). But he knows that Seokjin hates him and wants nothing to do with him. He doesn’t blame him though; he did steal Jaebum away from him. Jaebum didn’t want to be there either, but Yugyeom is an only child, he doesn’t have any siblings he can go and talk to, all he has is Jaebum. And Jaebum promised Yugyeom that he would there for him no matter what. And even if that means he has to be face to face with his ex-boyfriend, the ex-boyfriend who he once loved deeply.

Seokjin bit his lower lip trying to stop the tears that wanted to break free from his eyes, but he failed. Soon one tear fell, then another, then another. He sniffled and wiped some of the tears away.

Everyone heard the sniffle Seokjin released and stared at him. Jungkook saw all the tears streaming down his hyung’s face and gasped. “Hyung…”

Jaebum’s eyes widen, “Seokjin.”

Seokjin choked out a sob. Jungkook froze. He didn’t know what to do. He has never seen his hyung cry before. Not even when their parents died a few years back.

“J-Jungkook,” Seokjin began not looking at the younger. “I’m very disappointed in you. I never thought you would be so careless and have sex at such a young are and I don’t give fuck if you used a condom. It was still careless of you to have sex. I can’t believe after all the things I do for you, you do this. Getting fucking pregnant at the age of sixteen! I have sacrificed so many things to give you all the things that you want. I gave up college to support you, I gave up my love life to support, and I gave up so many things to support you! And this is how you repay me!” He shouted with tears of frustration streaming down his face.

Jungkook felt tears swell up at the brim of his eyes. All of what his hyung is saying is true. He has given up so many things to give Jungkook what he wanted and this is how he repays him. By getting pregnant at sixteen and adding more worries to Seokjin’s plate.

“I promised mom and dad that nothing would happen to you and that you would grow up with no worried or struggles, but no! You had to go out and have sex and get pregnant! Do you realize what you have done to your future? Probably not, since you are so fucking stupid! I’m done! I’m done!” Seokjin continued to shout. He then got up and walked out of the living room.

Jungkook jumped off the couch and followed his hyung with Yugyeom hot on his trails. He walks into the kitchen and finds Seokjin sitting on the floor leaning against the refrigerator with his head buried in his hands.

“Hy-Hyung…” Jungkook hesitantly calls out.

Seokjin didn’t say anything.

“Hyung please, talk to me.” Jungkook begged with tears in his eyes.

Seokjin still didn’t say anything.

Yugyeom watched Jungkook take slow steps towards Seokjin. He broke his heart to hear the sad voice of Jungkook, all he wanted to do was take him in his arms and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But he couldn’t, since it wasn’t going to be okay.

Jungkook is now on the floor next to Seokjin trying to get the elder to pay attention to him, but he didn’t budge. “Hyung, I’m sorry! Please talk to me!” The younger begged.

Seokjin sighed and pulled Jungkook into his arms and embraced him, trying to soothe him. He knows that he said some harsh words to Jungkook, but his little brother needed to hear them. He doesn’t hate his little brother, he loves him with all his heart, but he needs to know and face the reality of things.

Jungkook clings onto Seokjin as if his life depended on it and continued to cry. Seokjin hugged his brother tighter and began kissing the top of his head. Soon Jungkook cries stopped and he fell limp in the elder’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later all five of them sat in the kitchen eating lunch a little after Jungkook woke up.

“I think we need to talk more about this with your parent’s Yugyeom.” Seokjin comments after taking a sip of his water.

Yugyeom nodded. “Yeah, I think so too.”

 

* * *

 

It’s been six months since the confutation with all five of them. Now Jungkook is about eight months pregnant and looks like he is about to pop any day now.

After having a very long discussion with Yugyeom’s parents, they told Yugyeom that he is going to be there for Jungkook and the baby whether he likes it or not; and that he is never going to leave them or else his parent’s wouldn’t acknowledge him as their son. Yugyeom agreed to that since he loves Jungkook with all his heart and has no plans of ever leaving him or their baby. They also thought that it would be best if Yugyeom moved in with the brothers, since he needs to be there for Jungkook and the baby at all times.

Seokjin was hesitant at first, but gave in because he is going to be needing help around the house once Jungkook’s stomach grew bigger. He only had a few rules for Yugyeom and Jungkook to fallow. One, they weren’t allowed to share a room. Two, Yugyeom wasn’t allowed in Jungkook’s room after midnight and vice versa. And three, they weren’t allowed to be lovey-dovey in front of Seokjin.

This is not how Seokjin imagined life would be after he parent’s passed, its way different, but he has his little brother, soon-to-be-brother-in-law (Yugyeom proposed to Jungkook a couple months back and they both decided to get married after the baby turns one), and little nephew on the way. There is really nothing more he could ask for.

Jungkook is happy and that’s all the really matters.

 

* * *

 

Five Years Later

“Kim Maru stop right there young man!” Jungkook yelled after his five year old son.

Maru giggled and continued to run away from him as he yelled after him. Yugyeom chuckled as he watched his husband run after little Maru.

“Just give up Kookie! You are never going to catch him!” He shouts, making Jungkook stop on his tracks making a pout form on his lips.

Yugyeom walks over to Jungkook and wraps his arm about the slightly elder’s waist. “He can’t go far.”

“But—” Jungkook began to whine, but was cut off by Yugyeom.

“We are in the backyard of Seokjin’s hyung house, he can’t go far. Hyung has this place baby proof to the max.”

A little after Maru was born Seokjin began to date his boss’s son and then after almost three years of dating they got married. Then a little after they got married, Seokjin got pregnant with twins. Now he and Namjoon–his husband–are expecting their third child.

Yugyeom and Jungkook watch as Maru happily runs around with his cousins with smiles on their faces.

“I love you Yugeyom.”

“I love you, too, Jungkook.”


End file.
